ferrusfandomcom-20200214-history
Organisations
The Sol-Millennia Federation Colloquially referred to as "the Federation", the Sol-Millennia Federation occupies the so-called 'southern' portion of the Milky Way and is made up of a variety of species with the majority being humans. With its power bases divided between the planets Earth and Miles, the Federation enjoys a quasi-decentralised power structure with each member state providing a scheduled, set tithe proportional to the capabilities of a given nation. Even so, the Federation maintains (by way of propaganda and its Commissariat) a strict adherence to its mandate of "Humanity United", which at the height of the Federation extended to the many non-human citizens living in Federal space. This zeal has allowed the Federation to survive disaster, dissent and the threat of dissolution more than once, being the oldest remaining consistent entity prior to the collapse of galactic society. As the name implies, it is composed of the following semi-autonomous organisations: * Earth Administration * Miles Administration * Praetorian States * Sleeper Remnants * The Machinists * numerous planetary governments Above all, the Earth Administration has the most influence and is where the rest of the member states send their delegates. In some ways, it can be described as an oligarchy as member states are unable to leave the Federation without unanimous agreement on both sides, having resorted in more than one "reclamation campaign" by state forces. In addition to the states above, the Federation is organised into several independent (but legally bound to cooperate) bodies: * The Federal Council, which receives a number of diplomats from each member state proportional to their population. This is where matters of galactic importance are discussed. * The Federal Commissariat, which acts as a loyalty enforcing, supervising body to ensure the Federation does not crumble. * The Federal Navy, responsible for policing all Federal member states and engaging in hostilities. They supply the Federal Armed Forces with support. * The Federal Armed Forces, responsible for supplying the Navy with garrison forces and organising conquests (in addition to doing the conquering). These organisations themselves break down into smaller, compartmentalised units which carry out specific functions. The Morgana Prime Alliance The galactic counterpart to the Federation, the Alliance (as it is commonly referred to) resides in the 'north' of the galaxy, comprised mainly of non-human species - although a minority of humans does exist who voluntarily seceded to the Alliance. Unlike the Federation, the Alliance maintains a much more centralised power base without the pretence of a democracy; located on the titular world Morgana Prime, the Alliance was formed during the First Drudge Incursion, at which time the predecessor of the Federation, United Colonial Alliance, was part of it. In its formation, all member states agreed to cede power to the former Ikhven Empire, due to its absolute technological and industrial prowess at the time. The Alliance is made up of: * Ikhven Authority * Academies of Helike * Praetorian Separatists * Inod Nomads * Sleeper Remnants * Free Human Enclave With its much tighter bureaucratic structure, the Alliance has an easier time coordinating itself and requires no equivalent to the Federal Commissariat. It is instead governed by the Ikhven Military Court, which directly oversees the Nine Legions and the member states of the Alliance. Due to the militarised nature of Alliance society, it is largely based around merit and strict hierarchies and the leading military court changes as new officials are appointed due to their outstanding performance, sometimes leading to short periods of instability.